


A Flower For Your Thoughts

by Raigan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa, M/M, Pre-Relationship, vaguely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raigan/pseuds/Raigan
Summary: Sougo visits the little magic shop he has become a regular customer of.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Flower For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@saigogogo](https://twitter.com/saigogogo) as a part of the [IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa](https://twitter.com/i7secretsanta19)! The prompts included e.g. RyuuSou in a fantasy setting and vaguely shippy things, those are basically what I rolled with.
> 
> Merry (belated) Christmas! Hope you have fun reading this!

Sougo made his way through the main street of the bustling castle town. He had just been released from patrol duty. On his way home, he planned to take a little detour to visit the friendly neighbourhood mage who lived not far from his house. After graduating from the knight academy about a year earlier, he had quickly become a frequent visitor in the cosy magic shop.

Sougo took an early left to exit the crowd. The streets became smaller and maze-like as he walked farther and farther from the main street, shops decreasing in size and vendors becoming fewer in number with each turn he took. He eventually reached a peaceful residential area with a shop here and a vendor there.

Sougo took one final turn to reach the right alley. One side of the alley was lined with a small park while the tall building on the other side blocked most of the sunlight during this time of the day. It was easy to spot the door of the magic shop – it was the only one with a small flowerbed beside it. Sougo gave the flowers a fond smile as he entered the shop.

”Hi Ryuu, it’s me.”

”Just a moment!”

A blue light flashed in the backroom, along with a crackling noise. Soon after, a tall figure emerged from the doorway. His pointed hat was smacked off by the frame.

”Ah, again...” the man sighed as he turned to pick up the hat. ”I never learn...”

Sougo chuckled. ”I see great height comes with great trouble.”

”Yeah...” Ryuunosuke laughed. ”I should put up a warning sign for myself. But anyway,” he dusted the hat before putting it back on, ”you’ll need another water spell today, right?”

”Yes,” Sougo replied, ”I’ll be out of town for a few days next week, so perhaps a cloud?”

”That would be best, yes,” Ryuunosuke said as he started gathering ingredients. ”How many days exactly?”

”Three.”  
  
”Okay, so three of these...” Ryuunosuke mumbled to himself as he moved around the shop. ”Rain once a day… Covering the garden flower by flower..."

Ryuunosuke had become quite familiar with the contents of Sougo’s garden over the past year. After graduation, Sougo had been able to move into a house of his own, gaining access to a private yard. He had transformed the limited space into an impressive garden. Not long after he had planted the first seeds, a flower vendor had overheard Sougo wondering whether particularly long shifts and out-of-town duties would pose a threat to the plants. This is how Sougo had heard of the ”tall and gentle water mage in the eastern part of town”.

Sougo’s first visit to the shop had been a bit of a hurdle. Most of Ryuunosuke’s customers were farmers or affiliated with the royal garden, so it had taken several times to optimise the spells for a small, crowded yard. The first time Sougo set up a cloud spell, the flowers had almost drowned. On the second time, the growth rates had been off and Sougo had returned to a practical jungle after spending a week out of town. His neighbours were bordering between amusement and infuriation. But from the third time onward, the spells had worked out as planned.

Once the first flowers had bloomed, Sougo had brought some blue bellflowers to the shop as a thank you. Ryuunosuke had been so pleased with them that he asked Sougo to help him plant them by the door. To this day, Sougo hadn’t forgotten the smile lighting up Ryuunosuke’s face when he looked at their finished work. He had been deeply touched by the joy his newfound friend exhibited. Sougo could still vividly recall the warmth of the moment.

A couple of months later, Sougo had gifted orange alstroemerias to Ryuunosuke as a sign of their friendship. He had already become a regular customer, often visiting the shop on his way home even when he needed neither spells nor charms. Sougo enjoyed having someone he could really talk to, especially about his garden, and Ryuunosuke found his enthusiasm endearing. He sometimes invited Sougo to stay over for tea just to be able to listen to his stories that much longer.

Thanks to the Ryuunosuke’s skills, Sougo was able to keep his garden in bloom throughout the year. In winter, he had brought Ryuunosuke variegated tulips for his efforts. They had joined the bellflowers and alstroemerias growing beside the door. Ryuunosuke had been so excited by the newest addition that the sparkle in his eyes had been particularly beautiful that day.

About two months earlier, lavender roses had bloomed in the garden. Sougo had hoped that the unusual colour would delight Ryuunosuke. He had been right: Ryuunosuke had been enchanted by the soft colour. So enchanted, in fact, that his overly kind words had made Sougo blush. When Sougo had returned home, he had thought long and hard about what kind of a flower he wanted to give to Ryuunosuke next.

”Alright, all done!”

Sougo’s reminiscing was abruptly interrupted by Ryuunosuke’s words. He blinked a few times to refocus on the present.

”This should keep the garden in shape while you’re gone, including last week’s additions,” Ryuunosuke smiled as he handed the cloud spell to Sougo.

”Thank you,” Sougo said with a bashful smile on his face. ”I’m always impressed by how well you remember my garden.”

”Of course I do! I love your stories about it,” Ryuunosuke smiled brightly. A smile that never failed to warm Sougo’s heart. ”Actually, I’ve been wondering...” he shyly added, ”if it would be okay to come see it sometime?”

Sougo suddenly realised that he had never invited Ryuunosuke to see the garden. To be fair, it wasn’t all that surprising – Sougo rarely had guests over to begin with, and he wasn’t the type of person who’d find his own work so noteworthy that he’d invite people over to see it. Spending time at the shop had come to him much more naturally.

”It… never occurred to me to invite you,” Sougo admitted in shame. ”I’m sorry. You’re more than welcome to come see the garden… if you’d like to.” Sougo’s subtle blush went unnoticed, much to his relief.

”Ah, there’s no need to apologise!” Ryuunosuke quickly replied. ”It’s not like I ever asked. I wasn’t sure if you liked having guests over… but yes, I’d love to see the garden,” Ryuunosuke beamed. ”Are you free tomorrow?”

”To-tomorrow?”

”If tomorrow doesn’t work, some other time is fine as well--”

”N-no, tomorrow’s fine!” Sougo cut Ryuunosuke off in an unusually high-pitched voice. ”It’s just that I don’t have anything prepared at the moment, but if it’s in the afternoon then I could bake some pastries in the morning...”

”Oh, don’t feel obliged to prepare anything!” Ryuunosuke answered. ”It’s all about the garden, right? I mean, I’d be more than happy to have tea with you as well so I’m not saying no to that by any means, but please don’t feel like you _have_ to prepare anything for me...” Ryuunosuke scratched the back of his neck and blushed slightly as he looked away.

”It would be my pleasure, don’t worry about it.” Sougo wasn’t sure his blush would go unnoticed anymore. ”After all the times you’ve invited me to stay for tea, it’s high time I invite you for a change.”

”Haha, it hasn’t been any trouble since I would’ve had tea anyway… And it’s been nice to have company,” Ryuunosuke smiled gently. ”But if that’s the case then I’m looking forward to it.”

”I’ll do my best,” Sougo smiled nervously. ”I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon then.”

”Yeah, see you then!”

Ryuunosuke waved Sougo off as he exited the shop. On his way back, Sougo’s mind was hard at work planning the following afternoon. Not only would it be the first time Ryuunosuke visited his house, the day would mark exactly one year since Sougo and Ryuunosuke’s first meeting. He wondered if Ryuunosuke would love the red carnations he had been growing for the occasion...

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say I'm a master of the language of flowers so everything related to it here is googled. But the intended meanings are:
> 
> bellflower: gratitude  
> alstroemeria: friendship  
> variegated tulip: beautiful eyes  
> lavender rose: enchantment  
> red carnation: love
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
